<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>water and wine by orca_mandaeru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123035">water and wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru'>orca_mandaeru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Kang Yeosang, Church Boy Choi San, M/M, Religion Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one but Yeosang knows what poster church boy Choi San is really like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>water and wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just a few years ago, Kang Yeosang would never have expected he would be pulling up on his old, well-loved motorbike to a Catholic church, of all things. The design of the building is pretty, mostly modern with a quaint little sign out front. The place isn’t what he's interested in, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang guides his bike towards the back of the mostly-empty parking lot, hidden away from the immediate view of the street. He's been here a couple times before, always just staying in the parking lot or venturing just inside the slightly intimidating building. This time is going to be different, and the anticipation already makes a little smile curl over Yeosang's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heavy black boots echo loudly on the tile floor as he slips inside of the church, head ducking down to look around. It's quiet and empty, the open space huge enough to hold hundreds of people but still managing to feel closed-off with the ceiling beams arching above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sannie?" Yeosang singsongs quietly, the sound floating through the empty pews as he switches his lollipop to the other side of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Over here!" comes a familiar voice, soft and off to the side. Yeosang spots the little room off to the side and grins, opening the door. San jumps a little at the noise even though he must have been expecting him, glancing up at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he's so adorable. He's still wearing his altar boy uniform, white overlapping black going down to his ankles. It makes him look so innocent, so pure paired with the black hair falling soft and free over his eyes. Yeosang smiles softly at him and closes the door to the confessional booth behind him, taking in the small space. There's a semi-solid partition in the middle, made of thin wood patterned in a criss-cross.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," San says softly, smiling in the way that makes his eyes scrunch up. Yeosang stands there for a moment and watches San look him up and down, eyes dragging over his incredibly tight leather pants and matching jacket. He can see the way his throat bobs, reaching up to nervously push back his hair before he flushes and realizes he's been caught staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang huffs and leans down as if to kiss him, watching closely the way San's eyes flutter closed the nearer he gets, until he pauses and instead slips the cherry lollipop out of his mouth and firmly pushes it into San's pretty mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles as San's eyes open wide and cheeks puff out as he realizes what happened, lips settling into a little pout as he petulantly sucks on the candy, cheeks a little pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang ignores him for a moment even though all he wants to do is push him against the wall and bruise up those pretty lips, making his way behind the partition. He glances around it, squeezing through the small space. Yeosang settles in the cushy chair and grins, tilting it back and crossing his arms behind his head, nudging San's thigh with his heavy black boot. "Hey, babe. What's up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San is being suspiciously quiet, cheeks puffed out around the lollipop still in his mouth, eyes gliding back and forth, knees shifting under him. Yeosang smiles to himself and gets comfortable, letting him take his time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually San reaches up to slip the candy out of his mouth and set it aside, still avoiding his gaze. "Ah, I..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San stares upwards, thighs rubbing together under the unnecessary layers of the uniform. "You know what I want, don't make me say it out loud!" he whines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang laughs and leans forward, the chains around his neck and attached to various places on his person tinkling. "No, no, no. There's no one else but us here. C'mon, tell me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San pouts and looks down, fidgeting some more until he finally murmurs it into the holy space. "Yeosang, um, can you f-fuck me here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, baby," Yeosang coos, leaning forward and innocently resting his hands on San's knee. "You did so good. Of course I'll give you what you want."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San's entire body language collapses in relief, a sweet, pleased smile spreading across his face. It's adorable how pliant he gets from praise, even if he doesn't seem to be quite aware of it himself. "Come on, get over here," Yeosang says, voice still calm and soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San jumps slightly and obeys immediately, still nibbling on his bottom lip and glancing towards the confessional door. Normally, he's a lot more confident in himself and what he wants than now, but it must be strange to be doing the same in a place like this. When he gets close enough Yeosang pulls San down into his lap, smiling gently up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San squeaks and covers his face with his hands, legs hooking around Yeosang's back to balance himself. Yeosang chuckles and leaves him be, hands slowly sliding under the hem of the uniform, cupping his firm calves. It's only a little bit of smooth contact but San is already shivering a little bit, so sensitive with the intent and tension in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang watches him with laser focus as he continues gently hiking the black material up, exposing more and more soft skin, his small bony knees and lean thighs. San's hands slowly creep further up his reddening face as he's exposed more and more, Yeosang gently tucking the material around his waist. He's already obviously hard in his underwear, a little wet spot darkening the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang tuts and reaches forward, dragging one finger alongside his bulge and listening to the little gasp it earns him. His fingertip hovers over the damp fabric, dragging cloth over his sensitive head just on this side of too rough. "How long have you been thinking about this, baby? When I first walked in? Oh, or maybe during mass?" San tenses and Yeosang smirks, knowing he's hit the jackpot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you're so adorable. Sweet, innocent, picture-perfect Choi San getting hard right in the middle of church, in front of all those people. I bet you liked that, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San whimpers quietly from behind his hands, thighs jerking and tensing on his lap as Yeosang keeps teasing him. Taking mercy on him, Yeosang stops teasing, removing all contact and leaning back in his chair again. He's got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I wanna do something," he says, tapping on San's thigh. "Sit down here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San peaks above his fingers, eyes bright and curious. He knows by now the kinds of things Yeosang likes to pull, and while this is going to be pretty vanilla he's always endeared by how eager San is to try new things and follow his lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and Yeosang stands up, fitting his palms under San's thighs and lifting him for just a second before his arms start to wobble, setting him down onto the seat he was just on. He takes a step back to admire how sinful his baby already looks, wide eyes glistening, tunic-like garment hiked up to his hips, legs spread and boxers tented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang leans down and gently grabs his wrists, moving his hands away from his face to kiss his pretty lips firmly. San nudges into the touch, leaning into his touch subconsciously. When Yeosang pulls back he blinks up at him with wide eyes, glancing around the little booth once again. "What are you gonna do?" he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang only shushes him, keeping eye contact as he sinks down to his knees in front of him. He can see the moment that san looks down and takes in how much of an incredibly blasphemous picture they make right now. The obvious sinner, the classic rebel with his leather and chains kneeling as if in forgiveness to the holy man above him. Except Yeosang’s hands aren't pressed together in prayer, but creeping up San's legs, heavily ringed fingers ghosting over his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San's eyes are wide and captivated, just watching intently as Yeosang scoots forward a little bit more, coaxing the innermost layer away from him. San gasps as his dick bobs free, hitting the cool but stuffy air of the confessional booth. Yeosang stares at it, grinning up at his boyfriend as he scoots forward and wastes no time in bending forward until he's nearly out of sight, breath ghosting just over the twitch of him, the pearl of precum forming at the tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Achingly slowly, Yeosang licks a wide stripe up the underside, breaking into a smile as San's hands fly down to grasp in his hair, moaning out loud for the first time. Usually he's so loud, constantly letting out a stream of sweet mewls and whines, but being in the church has muted him. Yeosang is going to gladly make him let go again, taking utter delight in the desperate sounds he pulls out of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San is quite a bit smaller than average and it's perfect for Yeosang, his sensitive little cock resting perfectly on the flat of his tongue and allowing him to fully close his lips around the base, sucking hard. San is writhing beautifully under his touch, fingers curling desperately in his hair, thighs pressing around his head. He's obviously still trying to muffle his noises but can't fully hold them back, sputtering and gasping and involuntarily grinding his hips up into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back just a little and licking messily around him, Yeosang eyes up at him as best as he can, gleeful at the way San's eyes are wobbling now, pink lips slightly parted and tongue hanging out. Yeosang maintains eye contact as he reaches up and yanks San's hips forward, causing his arms to flail to catch himself and sinking back, legs coming forward to rest on Yeosang's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The altar server's outfit is yanked up, pooling around his stomach almost like a skirt would. Yeosang watches San's expressions as he puts his mouth back on him, circling his tongue firmly around him as one of his hands comes up to gently press against his ass, massaging the flesh before he makes his way to prod against his rim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang pulls back with a wet slurp, licking his lips lasciviously. "Oh, Sannie. You've been playing with yourself, haven't you?" San's legs squeeze around his head, his head tossing lightly back and forth as his hips gently press forward, searching for more contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Answer me," he teases liltingly, fingertips dancing lightly over his most sensitive parts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, yes, Sangie!" San quiet-yells, limbs twisting on the hard chair. "I couldn't wait, I went to the bathroom and rode my fingers, thought about you, ah, please touch me!" It's always an absolutely gorgeous thing to watch San fall apart under his hands, push him until he's whiny and broken down and needy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever baby wants," Yeosang says, amused, reaching up and waving his fingers in San's face. He knows what to do, taking two of his fingers into his mouth, drooling around them and doing his absolute best to do a good job getting him nice and wet with sweet little sounds. When it's good enough Yeosang pulls his hand away, reaching down to feel over San's pretty pink hole, still glistening with leftover lube.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steadily but gently, he presses his index finger in, watching like a hawk the way San's body takes him in easily, imagining his picture perfect altar boy sneaking lube into the church just to sequester himself before service and fuck himself on his own fingers with hundreds of people outside. San's chest is rising up and down under his clothes, head tossing back and forward, the elegant lines of his neck and jawline absolutely beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you were thinking about," he quietly orders, settling into a steady rhythm of an in and out drag, all the way to the knuckle and back. San takes a shaky breath, trying to find his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I, uh, I was thinking about your motorcycle, oh-!" San gasps, interrupted by Yeosang pressing in another finger and swallowing his cock to the base in the same motion. His whole body writhes for a second, trying to get himself under control. Yeosang pulls away again, smirking like the cat that got the cream, stroking his fingers right against his boyfriend's sweet spot until he's nearly sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, interesting. Come on, keep going."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San would probably be glaring at him if he could muster the energy. Yeosang takes mercy on him and slows down, playfully stretching his fingers apart inside of him. "Y-you sit on the motorcycle and drive slow while I ride you, all out in public where anyone could see us and not even know-" he breaks off in a low moan as Yeosang licks the trail of precum that has drippied into the dip of his hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, good, You're so fucking good, San," he breathes, both of their low pants mixing in the humid air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with how caught up in each other both of them are, neither of them could ever miss the knock on the confessional door. San freezes in an instant, stiffening up like a board, eyes wider than he's ever seen them. Both of them stay like that for an agonizingly long moment, waiting second by second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"San, are you in there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San mouths silently, eyes still wide and shocked. Yeosang slowly looks towards the door, separated from where they are by the partition and the low light. He nods slowly and San swallows. "Y-yeah, I'm here, Seonghwa!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I thought so. You don't need to always stay back to clean up, you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San closes his eyes for a moment, cheeks burning hot and pink. Yeosang drags his fingers out of him and San's eyes fly open to stare at him, hand flying to Yeosang’s wrist to stop him from moving any more. Yeosang just meets his eyes as he shoves them back in to the knuckle, watching the way his face scrunches up in shock and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"San, you okay?" There's the rattle of the door handle about to open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wait! Don't come in!" San gasps quick and urgent, a little hitch in the middle of his words as Yeosang pushes his fingers back into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang looks up at San with big, innocent eyes as he leans down, sucking his pretty little cock into his mouth and rubbing his tongue just under his head. San's eyes roll up, throat working as he tries to speak. "I-I, um, ahh,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang suddenly pulls back, both hands and all contact taking it away at once. San sags in relief, blinking tears out of his eyes. "Um, I spilled my water and have to clean it up. You don't need to come in, I've got it, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're sure…” the other churchgoer says, obviously reluctant. Yeosang stands up and San eyes him apprehensively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, I’m totally fine, haha-!" his laugh turns up into a squeak at the end as Yeosang grabs him and pulls him up, gently moving his hips up against him. He knows san can feel the erection trapped in his leather pants against his ass, arms wrapped around both of their chests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, Seonghwa's not done talking. "Well, what I came to tell you is that there's a new program to teach the younger members."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" is all San manages to get out, playing off the strain in his voice as Yeosang slowly, quietly but audibly pulls down his zipper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm actually very excited for it! We wanted you to be one of the teachers, San. You're so diligent and pure, a perfect example."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang snakes an arm around San's chest, hand clamped over his mouth as he rocks up and slides against his glistening rim. "S-sounds fun, haha," San says, voice a little bit too obviously breathy and wild as Yeosang slides in just the tip. His other hand lands over his stomach, rubbing gently and trying to resist the urge to just rut mindlessly into San's warm, tight body until he’s utterly ruined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is! You know, the youth are so important, especially in a small community like this. My parents once said-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa just keeps talking as Yeosang holds San close in the hot little confessional booth and sinks into him inch by inch, letting the boy drool all over his hands. By the time he stops talking, Yeosang is resting his sweaty hair on the back of San's shoulder, trying himself not to groan with how good San looks with his teary eyes and open mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a lot of self-control to keep from grabbing his hips and fucking him hard, but Yeosang's always had quite a bit of that. San is scrabbling behind him, eyes wide and head tilted towards the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you.” Seonghwa finally closes up. "See you next week, San. Take it easy, ok?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure!" san says, voice unnaturally high and loud. The sounds of footsteps peter off into the distance and san sags in relief, clutching at Yeosang and mewling quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeosang, whyy," he whines, and Yeosang smiles and nuzzles into his neck, wrapping him up in his arms as he's distracted by the mindlessly good drag of san's tight walls against his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hms and kisses him sweetly, palms sliding up under the loose fabric bunched around San's hips, rubbing over his pretty little nipples to watch him squirm. "You loved it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San stares at the ceiling, throat bobbing and eyes squeezing shut as his cheeks color. They both know it's true, but San still keeps his mouth shut resolutely. Yeosang isn't bothered by it, just smiles at him and wraps his arms around his back, the chains hanging from his leather pants rubbing against the sensitive insides of San's bare thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The booth is quiet again but there's still that tension hanging in the air from the close call, the knowledge that they really could be caught at any time. Cutting the buildup short, Yeosang grips him tight and really fucks him, punching into him fast and hard and not letting up. San squeaks and holds on to him for dear life, shaking and moaning short and quick on every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, oh, Yeosangie, I'm close," San manages to get out in the middle of it all, fingers clutching in Yeosang’s leather jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so soon?" he says quietly, amused at the petulant whine he gets in response. He leans in close, one hand on the back of San's neck, smirking at him up close and personal. San’s eyes are low-lidded, tears clumping at his lashes. He's so, so beautiful, eyes rolling back in his head as Yeosang slides over the perfect spot inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Open up for me," he says breathily, the pleasure of the tight warmth hugging him building up behind his stomach. San knows exactly what he means, it's always been almost funny how filthy he is behind the innocent act. San stares at him, eyes glistening, and slowly opens his mouth wide, looking like a precious little kitten with his pink tongue outstretched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang licks his lips and grins, building it up in his mouth before he spits, letting a glob of spit fall right onto San's tongue. His eyes practically cross, nothing short of ecstasy painted across his face as Yeosang chuckles in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, would you ever be this good for your god?" San can't answer, still obediently holding his tongue out, the tears collecting on his eyelashes falling down to trace a path down his cheeks. Yeosang smiles, already knowing the answer very well. "Swallow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a wonder to watch San swallow slowly, savoring it, licking his lips as his body involuntarily arches forward into his touch, clenching around him like a vice as cum splatters across the fabric bunched at his hips. Yeosang fucks him through it, slowing down and savoring the feeling of his clenching insides around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San is nearly limp in his arms, head relaxed and fallen back and voice hitching at every jolt of his body back onto Yeosang’s dick, twitching with oversensitivity as he lets his body be used until Yeosang shoves him forward all the way in and cums inside of him with a low sigh. He stays there for a long moment, watching San's slack face, puffy lips slightly open and head lolled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang pulls back and San whines in disapproval, eyes opening a little and hands searching for him. Yeosang laughs softly and tucks himself back into his tight leather pants, standing up and humming with the aftereffects of the pleasure settling into his body. San really does look like a debauched mess, face messy with spit and sweat, bottom half completely exposed. His cute little cock is wet and softening against his stomach, legs splayed and cum starting to leak out of his puffy rim. He's so gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running a hand over his hair, Yeosang leans down and rests his head against San's shoulder. "We should probably get out of here, huh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San hums and opens his eyes, smacking his lips and stretching a little. "Mm, probably." He curls to the left in the cushioned chair to snuggle into Yeosang's chest, making a small surprised sound at the way the liquid inside of him feels as he shifts. His cheeks color even though they're far past the point of modesty, burying his face under Yeosang’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get shy on me now, Sannie, this was your idea," Yeosang says. San huffs and pulls back, slowly coming back to himself even though the curl at the edges of his smile is still completely feral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I admit it. I've got a lot more ideas, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang sighs and leans down to press a kiss to his head, way too fond. If only the other churchgoers knew how much of a demon their poster boy secretly was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>